


Funny

by otomiyatickles



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Venom and Eddie discover that Venom feels good whenever Eddie is being tickled. Life was definitely easier before they shared this knowledge.





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 18/10/'18  
> This is my first time posting to AO3, forgive me if I did anything wrong x'D
> 
> SFW- with few mentions of sex.

“Thanks for today,” Eddie said to Anne who had given him a ride home after a friendly drink at the bar.   


“Pleasure’s mine. I’m glad you’re doing better again. But one more thing I’ve been wanting to ask,” Anne said, leaning her hand on the wheel as she turned towards him, and she looked him up and down as if she was checking him out.  


**_“She’s going to ask us out, Eddie. It’s going to happen.”_** Eddie had trouble keeping a pokerface as he tried to ignore Venom’s voice.   


“...Are you even eating at all? I am concerned,” Anne finished.  


**_“Too bad. But yeh, we are eating. Right Eddie? We are eating a lot of ー”_ **  


“Look at you! So _thin_!” Anne cried out in surprise, and Eddie jumped when she suddenly grabbed his side.  


“Here! Are these your _ribs_?” She asked after clawing up his side and now she dug in to feel his ribs as a confirmation of his skinny body.   


“Whoho! Anne, you know I’m ー”  


“What, still ticklish? Come on,” the sneaky blonde sighed, and she leaned towards him and tickled him teasingly with both hands.  


“No! Sto-stohop! Hey!” Eddie laughed.  


**_“What is going on.”_** A certain monster in his head sounded confused, but Eddie was now busy prying his ex’s fingers off his body, and he wheezed when she finally backed off.  


“Feed yourself, Eddie. See you soon.” Eddie nodded, muttered a “you too”, and quickly stepped out of the car, still a little bit flustered. Not because of Anne tickling him, heck, that was just good old times. Just because it happened now that Venom was here, and eh, well yeah.  


**_“What was that? You were acting strange.”_** There it was already, and Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes as he entered his apartment.   


“Ticklish, T-I-C-K-L-I-S-H, ticklish, a human can feel funny if touched in a certain way. There. Done. Got it?” 

He would’ve rather skipped the explanation, but there was some other time when Venom was curious about something (something sexual about the human body) and he had bugged Eddie in the worst ways a symbiote can bug a person to finally spill the beans, which he was holding back oh so badly.   


Eddie still got shivers from the memory of doing the sex-talk to the monster inside him. For Venom forcing him to demonstrate and- never mind. He had never experienced something _so_ awkward. At least since that time, anything sexual was completely normal in his life again- since Venom showed up. 

But tickling... He hoped he’d never have to get used to that. 

 ** _“Ticklish,”_** Venom repeated, sounding weird and maybe a tiiiny bit cute in that monstrous voice.   


**_“Not painful?”_** he added.  


“No, not painful. Just weird. _Funny_. Yeah funny, it’s like a funny feeling that forces a human to, well yeah, laugh. Don’t you ever feel funny, V?” Eddie asked.  


**_“I felt funny.”_** Eddie frowned, leaning against his fridge from which he just took a beer and some snacks.  


“When?” he asked.  


**_“Just now.”_** Eddie kept his frown.  


“You mean.. When Anne tickled me? _You_ were affected?” he asked. Venom then decided to come out, and Eddie watched him tower over him before he finally lowered himself at eye height.  


_**“Rather than funny... It felt nice. I want to feel it again.”**_ Eddie smirked and shook his head at him, and he put his beer and snacks aside.  


“What, you want me to tickle you?” Eddie wiggled his finger at Venom and raised his eyebrows when said monster did not back down. Apparently the feeling was nice enough for Venom to act like a dog awaiting petting. 

**_“Go ahead. But I don’t think it works that way.”_ **

Eddie was confused, but he still did it. As weird as it felt, he scratched Venom’s skin experimentally. Venom watched him with those bright eyes, flashing his sharp teeth in some sort of smug smile but not because of the tickling.  


“Feeling anything yet?” Eddie asked. Venom shook his head. Too bad.   


**_“No. See, I told you it wouldn’t work. I think I feel nice when you feel... ticklish.”_** Eddie laughed at that and shook his head.  


“Ohoho _well_ in that case, too bad for you V. Not happening.” He turned back to grab his beer, but Venom circled around him, blocking his way. A certain fanged grin tells him this _is_ happening, and Eddie could barely try to escape before Venom snaked an inky tentacle around his middle, keeping him in place.

**_“Now let’s see. How did this ticklish thing workー”_ **  


“ _Tickling_. And let go, V, this isn’tー ahah- hey! Nooo!” Eddie cried as Venom began to drag his claws down his sides, careful enough not to hurt him. Eddie tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Venom’s low chuckling, sending chills down his spine.  


**_“You look funny.”_ **  


“ _Feel_ funny too, listen, if you don’t let me go now, I won’t buy you any chocolate andー EHEeeh w-wait! No!” Eddie squirmed and began to panic as Venom slowly began to discover how tickling exactly worked, and he cursed himself, Anne, Venom and the entire world for this embarrassing situation.  


**_“Making threats huh. Is this all... that bad?”_** Venom’s clawy fingers began to wiggle. Prodding into Eddie’s shirt-covered torso, curiously seeking reactions, and Eddie twitched and squirmed in his grip.  


“GAHa! Nonono V, I’m warning y-haha!” Venom grinned in satisfaction.  


**_“There it is, the tingly feeling. This feels nice.”_** Eddie kept his eyes squeezed shut again and he kicked and struggled against the invading tickles. His arms continued to flail and swing in order to defend himself, but did nothing but make Venom more teasy and playful.  


This was out of this world. Venom was feeling good from him being tickled. This was just all sorts of wrong, and he felt how his struggling and kicking tired him out as more laughter kept flowing out of him.

 ** _“You are moving so much. Let me help you.”_** Eddie’s eyes shot open and widened when a second tentacle joined the game, wrapping around his wrists and stretching him out for the tickle-hungry monster right in front of him.  


“NO! D-dohohon’t you dare- ahhaha! _Not_ helping!” There was no weirder display than this twisted situation in his kitchen. Venom was going all out, finding more and more ways to make him howl with laughter, to make it feel as if his body was bursting from all these sensations.  


Venom’s claws pushed up his shirt and drove Eddie mad by how they traced lightly over his bare skin.

“NHAHA- Venohohom! Please no, aaahaha!” Venom made a hilarious purring sound, but did not stop the tickling.  


**_“Sorry Eddie. I am intrigued. By this feeling. And by your.. singing and dancing.”_** Eddie shook his head, tears dripping on his cheeks, and he tried to gather his breath.

“NAhahat-dancii- aahaha wait no not thehehere! Veehehe!” He started to thrash around especially when Venom got to his armpits, and he felt him scribble the skin light enough not to leave scratches, but bad enough to tickle the living daylights out of him.  


He was shaking his head so frantically that the tickle monster with him in its clutches suddenly slithered out his tongue, wrapping it around his neck tightly enough to keep his head in place. The tip of his tongue flicked against his neck, adding more ticklish sensations to the overwhelming experience.

“You’re kihihiilling meeehehe! Stahahap!” Venom cocked his head but didn’t stop.

 ** _“We are both feeling good though.”_** That damn monster should learn to speak for himself. Eddie kicked his legs, but Venom’s tentacle holding onto his middle slid down to hold onto his legs, so now he was really stretched before him like some piece of meat ready to be eaten.

“Nohohot meee! S-stop thihis instaaaant!” Eddie’s shame for his laughter was long gone by now. All he could worry about was the next level of shame: if Venom would tickle him to the point of wetting his pants, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself and this damn monster.  


“I’ll f-fuhuhuckin _pee_!” Venom glanced down at his crotch and back up.  


**_“That can happen?”_** Eddie hated him for sounding like a child who was excited to find out if he really could. 

“I s-swear, you don’t wanna find out,” Eddie wheezed. Venom had stopped the tickling by now, so this was his chance to negotiate.   


**_“Are you okay?”_** Eddie sighed. He couldn’t believe this beast.  


“No! I told you to stop many times! I am _not_ okay. Let go of me,” he demanded. Venom stared at him for a long time and then finally released him. Eddie slumped onto the floor and he felt Venom re-enter him. It was over.   


**_“You were feeling funny. And I was feeling good. I don’t see a problem.”_** Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed in disbelief.  


“Feeling funny must’ve been my worst description of tickling. It’s like torture.”  


**_“But you were laughing. You seemed happy, even though you were begging like a baby.”_ **  


“Yes, I was laughing. It’s a _reflex_. But just because it makes you feel good, you can’t just go and restrain me and...”   


**_“Tickle you.”_** At least he had learned how to use the verb.  


“Yes. You can’t do that, it’ll kill me. I am too ticklish. I am making this a new rule. No tickling,” he said. Venom was quiet for a moment.  


**_“But it feels even better than when we jerk oー”_ **  


“Venom. You can’t tickle me anymore. It’s bad for me, my body, my dignity.”   


**_“Which dignity?”_** That little...  


**_“If you won’t let me tickle you at all, I’m afraid we might go on a nightly tour tonight. Those horses last time were delicious.”_** Eddie closed his eyes dramatically. This negotiation was going the wrong way. 

He had made his point clear to Venom how he hated waking up in his bed, bare feet cold, bruised and dirty, and his shirt and bed sheets soaked with blood. Blood that seemingly came from poor defenseless horses that Venom had decided to snack on that night while he was in a deep sleep.  


“...Once a week. And no longer than you did just now,” Eddie finally said, knowing that Venom had even worse things to blackmail him with, so he’d better get this over with soon.  


**_“I was thinking once a day. Eating is also a daily necessity.”_ **  


“V, you tickle me for your own pleasure. That’s entirely different. Fine then, two days a week. And only _in_ my apartment, don’t you dare pull that trick outside.”

**_“Five days? You do think of your own pleasure every night, Eddie. Why are youー”_ **  


“Three days, that’s my final offer,” Eddie interrupted Venom impatiently. 

 ** _“Deal.”_** Eddie couldn’t believe it. And so it was a fact that they made a deal that Venom would get the right to tickle him every other day, inside his apartment, and Eddie had pushed onto using ‘parasyte’ as his safeword, and Venom had added the condition that Eddie  ** _“shouldn’t be a pussy and exaggerate,”_** for he survived the tickling just now as well, and his body seemed juuust fine.  


And so, as life with Venom grew a little easier every day, it also got harder every day, and Eddie had no idea how he was going to deal with getting tickled to death everytime for Venom’s own pleasure, but oh well, there were worse things. Just like he had to learn to live with a symbiote inside him, he’d also have to learn to live with this. How _funny_. 


End file.
